cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Enzo StarFighter
''-Master are you sure he is ready?'' ''-Yes.'' -''But master...'' ''-He is ready, and I wont repeat it!'' ''-Yes, master.'' ''-Now don't interfere with him, he might as well kill you.'' ''-Yes, my lord.'' -''Darth Malak talking with Darth Revan about Enzo.'' ''Birth of A Dark Decendent'' Madara StarFighter: We will name him Enzo R. StarFighter. -Enzo's mother Aron and Ariana StarFighter: Thats A perfect name! -Two of Enzo's Simblings Takuran StarFighter: What does the R. stand for? -Enzo's Big Brother Revan StarFighter: It stands for Revan, Takuran. -Enzo's father Adam StarFighter: He shall become a powerful Sith Lord one day. -Enzo's Uncle Jaden StarFighter: We hope its not to late to seal the Dark Beast inside of him. -Enzo's Brother KaNen StarFighter: But remember Enzo is also a Uchiha and is from the Inferno Clan. -Enzo's Sister Konner Uchiha: Yes, we have to remember he is my Nephew. -Enzo's step uncle Alexander Uchiha: He is also Decendent of Sasuke Uchiha [ Sas-ke]. - Enzo's step cousin Brian Uchiha: We should'nt talk about Sasuke anymore. - Enzo's step uncle ''Uchiha VS. Uzumaki'' Megan Uchiha: Sasuke...- Enzo's step aunt Mykol Uchiha: He was a person who was'nt loyal to his opponent but kind to his Clan. -Enzo's step cousin Natalia Uzumaki: It was Naruto VS. Sasuke wright? -Sasuke step cousin Luis Uzumaki: Thats correct Natalia, but remember it was light Vs. Dark. -Enzo's step Cousin Lee Uzumaki: Huh, whats that? -Enzo's step cousin is surrounded by Dark Energy Revan StarFighter: Quick get out now everyone! Madara StarFighter: What's happening?! mask appears to be stuck in Enzo's face Adam StarFighter: Crap! Ariana StarFighter: It is the...! Luis Uzumaki: Damn it! We are going to die! Natalia Uzumaki: Lets go! [House starts to collapse] Mykol Uchiha: I read about this!... Mykol Uchiha: It means Sasuke is coming! Revan StarFighter: Enzo... Revan StarFigher: this really the power of the decendent of Sasuke Uchiha or is it a sign, damn it I can think right now!... Madara StarFighter: Enzo! Brian Uchiha: So he is the one after all... 16 Years Later Revan StarFighter: Enzo Come And Get Ready to Go to The Sith Academy! Enzo StarFighter: I'll be there in a sec! Takuran StarFighter: Is it true father?... Revan and Enzo: Whats true? Tufy StarFighter: Enzo I came to give you a visit! rushes down stairs Enzo StarFighter: Hey Tufy! Konner Uchiha: Enzo Will you duel me, to the death?! Enzo StarFighter: Yes. Konner Uchiha: OK, but I wont hold back! Enzo StarFighter: We will fight in the tournament. Konner Uchiha: Fine, but you beter come ready or I'll kill you before we even start! Enzo StarFighter: Watch me! At the Sith Academy... Enzo StarFighter: Haaaaah! begins to train at the tournament Darth Revan: Good, Enzo. Enzo StarFighter: gotta train harder, and become faster and stronger!... Darth Revan: Thats enough training Enzo, you will be able to skip school and go to the Tournament. Enzo StarFighter: No, I must train more if the Uchiha are there and the Uzumaki... Darth Revan: So you are saying you will risk all you have just to defeat them! Enzo StarFighter: Yes. Darth Revan: symbol in his shoulder, its the Uchiha mark, right? Darth Revan: Wait Enzo, were you born with the power of Sasuke Uchiha? Enzo StarFighter: Sasuke?... Darth Revan: Yes, Sasuke... Enzo StarFighter: How do you know about... Darth Revan: Books, Myths and Legends. Enzo StarFighter: Yes, I'm the one who posseses the power of Sasuke Uchiha... Death Tournament Anouncer: Welcome to the Death Tournament! Spectators: I want to see some blood, heads choped off and body parts on the floor! Enzo StarFighter: Its crazy out there, master! Darth Revan: I have been into thousands of tournaments before, Enzo, so I know how it feels like. Enzo StarFighter: Right! Anouncer: Now the first round of the tournament, is Reid Akahame VS. Sep'tor Nakaheme! Anoucer: Now, begin! and Sep'tor start to fight Reid Akahame: You sure are'nt bad for a starter Sep'tor Nakaheme: ... Reid Akahame: No answer, huh? You think your so smart... rushes fast then slices Reid in the waist Sep'tor Nakaheme: Your done... Reid Akahame: Aghhh... slowly splits in two. Sep'tor Nakaheme: What a waste of time. Reid Akahame: You son of a... completly splits in two. Anouncer: ... Anouncer: The winner is... Sep'tor!... Audience: Woooo!!! Enzo StarFighter: What just happened?! Darth Revan: Reid was choped in half, thats what happened, Enzo... Enzo StarFighter: Oh. Darth Revan: Now its your turn to go out there, remember your training. Enzo StarFighter: Mmhhmm. Anouncer: Now It is Enzo StarFighter VS. Raiden Hotagey! Audience: YEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Raiden: You will die! Enzo: ... Raiden: Haaaahhh! attacks Enzo rapidly but Enzo doges Enzo: Smiles Raiden: Huh? takes out his lightsabers Raiden: ....! stabs Raiden in the chest Enzo: It was nice knowin' ya. Raiden: Agghh! falls to the ground. Anouncer: The winner is Enzo! Enzo: ... Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter Category:Inferno Clan Category:Humans Category:Master Builder Category:Duelist Category:Sentinel Category:Dark Lord of The Sith Category:Blademaster Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Ace Category:Sith Assassin Category:Heroes of Umbara Category:Heroes of Ryloth Category:Mandalorian Category:True Mandalorian Category:Jedi Hunter Category:Assassin Category:The Assasins Guild Category:Survivors of the Siege Category:The Liberator Category:The Unyielding Category:The Dark Horizon Category:The Dark Field Champions